Andromeda's Dream
by Gemini14
Summary: In a time when war has again come to the Sea of Stars, one young woman is setting out on her journey. Where will it take her? And what will destiny have in mind for her future?
1. Chapter One

Andromeda's Dream

"_Clones and Cyborgs are both living beings, so why should they have to sacrifice themselves?"_

_Nazca from 'Space Symphony Maetel'_

Chapter One

It had started as a simple blip on the radar. A tiny, insignificant event, in the grand scheme of the universe…..yet one that would have a significant influence, in the years that followed. In the eyes of the captain and crew of the tiny patrol vessel, it seemed to be nothing more than another refugee ship, heading off for an unknown destination, in search of a better life elsewhere……Somewhere other than the doomed world of La Mettale.

"Poor sods…..Stuck between a rock and a hard place, when it comes down to it. Their world dying around them, and then their queen going off her rocker like that…..Shit, it gives me chills just thinkin' about it!" the first officer of the ship muttered, getting nods from the rest of the officers on deck in agreement.

"Yet they'd better be glad they had left the planet when they did….I'd heard that the rebellion is going badly down there, and the mechanization is becoming mandatory." The captain added, as he gave the ship the clearance it needed to leave La Mettale behind for good…..Never once realizing just what kind of secret the tiny ship held within it…..

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"Hey! 'Meda! 'Meda! Wake up!"

It was with a reluctant groan, that the young woman woke up; irritated that, once again, her companions had woken her up from a dream that was just getting interesting. Several times in the last few years, she'd dreamed that she was in exotic places, fighting at the sides of some of the most feared people in the known universe…..among them being the notorious Captain Harlock!

"_As cliché as it sounds_….._I know I've got a crush on him_….._and his son, as well! It's too bad the elder of the two had gotten married recently_….._If the rumors are to be believed, at any rate_….." she silently sighed, as she sat up, rubbed her eyes, brushed her long golden hair off of her face, and looked around for the culprits that had rudely woken her up.

"Okay, who do I string up by their heels today? Mel? Shota? Miru?" she asked, with a feigned threatening note in her voice; smirking when she heard the childish squeaks of fear from near the foot of her bed, and then saw them sheepishly and cautiously peer over it at her.

"W-we're sorry, 'Meda! Honest, we are!" one child, a small, red-haired boy who looked to be no older than eight, yelped; his bright, lavender-blue eyes wide at the thought of being punished for waking the woman up.

"Sure you are…..Tell me another one!" the woman retorted, as she then glanced at the child standing next to the eight-year-old. She smiled when she saw the shaky bravado in the older boy's brown eyes, as well as when he started chewing on his bottom lip and a strand of his unruly brown hair in uncertainty.

"But 'Meda, is it true what th' headmaster had said? Are you really goin' away?" the last child, a blond-haired, blue-eyed little girl, evidently the 'Miru' the woman had spoken to just moments before, asked, almost tearfully. At this, the woman sighed, and then gave the trio a sad smile.

"Yeah…..I guess so." The woman murmured, her words getting sniffles from the three children, as a response.

"But we don't want you to go! We want you to stay here, 'Meda!" Shota bawled, as he jumped onto the bed and hugged the young woman's waist tightly; getting a hug from her, shortly afterwards.

"But I've got to. The food supply is starting to thin out…..and soon there won't be enough to support all of us…..And the headmaster only had enough money for one person to leave on board the Three-Nine. If I could, I'd take all of you with me." The woman gently said, as Mel and Miru both started crying, and hugged her as well. As it was, the tiny planet the refugees had landed on was on its' last legs. The water was just about all gone, and they depended on imported food brought from off-world for survival…..Something the blockade runners were having more difficulty getting through, thanks to the war that had just broken out.

"_Those damned Illumidas_….._if only they hadn't returned! Then I wouldn't have to leave!_" the young woman sourly thought, as she then gently disentangled herself from the children's grasp, and got up.

"Andromeda? Are you awake?" a man's voice asked, from downstairs.

"I am now." The young woman, Andromeda, replied, with a feigned sigh of annoyance.

"All right. Better get dressed, then. It seems the Three-Nine is coming sooner than I'd thought….." the headmaster of the orphanage said, a bit sadly.

"It's coming today?! Why?!" Mel asked, aghast at how little time they truly had left with their beloved friend.

"The war is getting worse, young one…..I can only guess that that is the reason why the Three-Nine is coming ahead of schedule……" the headmaster gently replied.

"How much time do I have left, before it arrives?" Andromeda asked, as she hurriedly grabbed some clothes, dashed into the bathroom, and got changed.

"Till early afternoon…..at least….. that was according to the last communiqué, at any rate." The headmaster replied, as he listened to the young woman struggle to get her belongings packed and ready to go.

"_Then my time left here is even shorter_……." Andromeda thought, as she came out of the bathroom again, and glanced at the three children, and their tear-filled eyes.

"Don't go, 'Meda. Please." Mel begged, tearfully.

"I'd stay if I could…..You know that….." Andromeda said, softly, as some tears escaped from her eyes, and traveled down her cheeks, before she swept the three children into an embrace. Even though she had known the day of her departure from the orphanage was coming, and had tried to steel herself for it, Andromeda found that the pain had still managed to edge its' way in. She couldn't stay, she knew that, and the children knew that…..but she didn't want to go, either. She loved all of the children that called the orphanage home as though they were her own, and it tore her apart to leave them like this.

"_So sudden_….._Everything is happening so quickly_….._I can hardly keep up. I'd thought I still had some time left to properly say goodbye_….._How foolish of me to even think that!_" Andromeda silently chastened herself, as she reluctantly pulled away, and picked up her suitcase. She never even realized just what this twist in her fate was about to do to the rest of her future......nor just how much her life would change, because of it.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

The train station was a desolate building and single track, set apart from the almost abandoned town, nearby. And it was to this ramshackle building that the headmaster's car pulled up, and let Andromeda out.

"The Three-Nine will be here in a few minutes, so you won't have to wait long….." the headmaster said, sadly, as he gazed up at the young woman, when she'd climbed up onto the steps leading into the terminal.

"Okay…..I guess this is it, then?" Andromeda asked, sniffling a little bit, as she gazed at the man she'd regarded as a father, even until now. The old man nodded, as tears also welled up in his eyes.

"Take care out there, Andromeda. The universe is a big place…….try not to get lost in it, you hear?" the headmaster said, as he attempted to smile and failed miserably. At this, the young woman also gave him a shaky smile, as well; remembering very well how many times she had gotten lost in the outskirts around the orphanage, and how worried her friends and loved ones had been, each time…..

"I'll try…..Take care of yourself, and each other…..Father." Andromeda replied, as she leaned down, kissed the headmaster on the cheek, straightened, and then turned to walk away; picking up her suitcase as she did so and walking up the steps…..and into destiny itself.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Claire sighed, as she wandered around the dining car. There wasn't much for her to do, since there were even fewer passengers on board now, than there had been when Maetel, Firefly, and Tetsuro had traveled with them.

"Are you all right, Claire-san?" the conductor asked, concernedly, when he'd seen the almost forlorn expression on the crystalline woman's face.

"Just wondering how they are doing now, that's all. The Three-Nine doesn't feel the same without them on board." Claire replied, knowing that he would know who she was talking about, when she said that. The conductor nodded in understanding, and sighed.

"I know what you mean….." the conductor agreed, then looked aside to one of the windows; knowing that soon, the Three-Nine would be making another stop. It was becoming a rarity to even catch a glimpse of the mighty ships of Young Harlock and his father, or that of Falko, their cousin…..The war forcing them to focus all of their attention and strength on their enemies.

"_If we were to get into some kind of trouble now, there would be no way they could get to us in time to help._" The conductor grimly mused; remembering just how close their last brush with trouble had brought them to destruction. If it hadn't been for the true Space Pirates and the _**Big One**_……With a rough shake of his head, the conductor shook those thoughts from his head, and then went back to the front of the train, so he could announce the next stop to the few passengers they did have. After all, it was still his duty, right?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Andromeda could only sigh sadly, as she stood waiting for the train to arrive; inwardly wishing there was someone there she could talk to…..the minutes seeming to drag on into hours, as she waited. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a distant sound came to her ears; the almost-mournful cry of a train whistle, as the train it was attached to descended through the atmosphere.

"_Three-Nine_….._Here it comes_….._to take me away from here_….." Andromeda mused, somberly, as she bent to pick up her suitcase; freezing when a soft sound came to her ears…..something that sounded like a pistol being readied for firing…..

"'Meda! Watch out!" a boyish voice yelped, the warning coming just in time to save her life. No sooner did she throw herself to the ground, a laser blast narrowly missed hitting her.

"_Who's shooting? And why are they trying to kill __me__?!_" Andromeda wondered, near-panic setting in, when she saw the one who had warned her, and two others, running towards her; their eyes wide with terror, as they did so.

"Shota! Miru! Mel!" Andromeda shouted, as she got back to her feet; boldly taking the risk of getting shot again, just to get them out of the sniper's sights. At the exact same moment, the Three-Nine landed; the doors opening with a hiss, as it did so.

"'Meda!" Shota sobbed, fearfully, as the young woman picked him up, and made a mad dash for the relative safety of the space train.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"Good heavens! What in the…..?!" the conductor was heard to say, as the four rushed inside; and as the woman uttered a pained yelp, when one blast struck her in the shoulder.

"C-close the door! Hurry!" the young woman managed to say, through gritted teeth, as she struggled to shield the three children with her own body; ignoring the blood dripping down her arm from her wound. All she wanted, now, was to protect the three who were depending on her.

"Right a-away, miss!" the conductor stammered, before doing just that, and preventing another blast from reaching her. Yet, when he looked down at the woman again, as the train began to move again, his mind was thrown for a loop.

"_Maetel?!_" the conductor inwardly yelped, as he watched the young woman check on the three children she had pulled aboard with her, and then pass out in their arms, from the pain of her blaster wound…..And he barely had enough presence of mind to call up to the medical car, and summon help for her.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Started on this a while back, but never really took the time to post it, until now. I'm not really all that sure of where it's going, but I am positive it's going to be a wild ride! (It is also a sort of companion piece to Ligthingtooth's newest story 'Double Trouble' as well, so read both in order to get a better idea of what is going on).**_

_**So read and review, please!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was with a wince, that Andromeda started to come around again. At first, any and all sounds seemed to be coming from far away; echoing in her skull strangely, until her hearing finally seemed to become normal again. She could hear the plaintive whimpering of Shota and Miru somewhere close by, as well as Mel's worried questions about her. What startled her were the other voices; strangers to her and the children, yet seeming gentle to the trio, as they waited for her to awaken.

"But who were those men? And why were they after 'Meda? She's never hurt anybody!" Mel was heard to say; angry now, since it seemed like someone had come for the specific purpose to kill her.

"I can't even begin to tell you, Mel-kun." A woman's voice replied, gently.

"Is 'Meda gonna be all right?" Shota sobbed; not liking the fact that she was still lying there.

"As right as rain! You'll see!" a man's voice cheerfully said, even though his tone sounded a little forced…..almost as though he'd been saying that over and over again.

"_And he probably has_…." Andromeda mused, as she slowly opened her eyes, and got a good look around. For a moment, she was confused by the layout of the sickbay she was laying in…..then realized in short order that it was the Three-Nine's medical car.

"_So we __did__ make it on board! What a relief!_" Andromeda thought, as she slowly sat up; hissing a little bit when the injury on her arm throbbed in retaliation of the move.

"So, you're finally awake! Thank goodness!" the woman's voice from before said, as its' owner entered through the door at the far end of the car. Yet, any words that could have been said in response to that were immediately lost, when Andromeda saw the woman in question; she appeared to be made of either glass or ice!

"Who….are you?" Andromeda asked; taken aback by the other woman's strange appearance. At this, the crystalline woman merely bowed her head slightly in embarrassment of the slip in etiquette.

"I'm known as Crystal Claire. I work in the dining car." The nearly-transparent woman replied, amiably.

"Oh….um….S-sorry to be rude, then…..I'm Andromeda." Andromeda said, with an abashed smile of her own, "Pleased to meet you, Claire-san."

"It's good to meet you, as well, Andromeda-san." Claire answered, a warm smile seeming to emerge on her crystalline face, when she sensed the honesty within Andromeda. Yet, before anything more could be said, Andromeda found herself almost buried beneath the three children, as they rushed over and hugged her; crying their relieved tears, as they did so.

"We're so glad you didn't die, 'Meda! Shota'd been right, this time!" Mel cried; remembering how narrow their escape had been, as well as the horrifying moment when Andromeda had passed out from the pain in her arm.

"Is that so? Then I have Shota to thank for saving me, ne?" Andromeda asked, gently; knowing for a fact that the eight-year-old boy's senses were unbelievably sharp, for a child his age.

"_Wonder if that has anything to do with where he had originally come from?_" Andromeda thought, as she slowly freed herself from their grip, and wiped the tears from their faces. She could remember when the youngest of the trio had come into their lives…..and how long it had taken him to finally open up and begin talking.

"They haven't left your side at all, since our escape from there." The owner of the male voice she'd heard before said, as he joined them.

"I guess you could say that I'm the only 'mother' these three have ever known…..I didn't want to leave them behind, in the first place…..and I'm glad they're with me now." Andromeda murmured, then gave the small man (or she guessed it was a man, since most men didn't have glowing dots for eyes….) a determined look that told him that she wasn't letting them leave her side, either. At this, the little man put his hands up in front of him in a placating gesture, and chuckled nervously.

"N-no need to worry about that! I'm already seeing to it that they also get passes for the Three-Nine!" the conductor stated, then silently added, "_It's uncanny how much she's acting like Maetel-san_….._and yet, that look in her eyes is also almost exactly like Emeraldas', as well!_"

"Hey, 'Meda?" Shota questioned, getting the young woman's attention, once again.

"Yes? What is it, Shota?" Andromeda in turn asked; her voice and expression softening, as she spoke to the child.

"Do ya think we're ever gonna meet Captain Harlock?" Shota again asked; his eyes shining as he said the name of his hero. At this, Andromeda only smiled.

"Who knows? We just might, before our journey is through. But….before that happens…." Andromeda said, then reached up, and jokingly pinched her nose shut, "You three need a bath! You smell!" This got a chorus of 'Oh no's' and 'Not that's' from the trio, before they each started running; with the blond haired woman quickly standing up and then taking off in hot pursuit.

"How very like Maetel-san she is….." the conductor said; chuckling when the wily young woman skillfully caught all three of her charges, and started hauling them in the direction of the bathing car.

"Almost eerily so….." Claire agreed, then added, "Yet her eyes don't seem as sad as Maetel's always looked."

"True…..Though we should probably still tell the space pirates about this…..I just hope she isn't what I think she is." The conductor said, as a certain weariness emerged in his voice.

"If she is, then she doesn't even realize it, herself." Claire stated, remembering how bad the wound on Andromeda's shoulder and arm had been…..and when the wound almost healed completely, right before their eyes. And they had heard of that kind of power in only one person before……

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Lady Emeraldas paused, when a chill traveled down the length of her spine; barely refraining from looking over her shoulder in dread, afterwards.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked, concernedly, from her place beside the captain's chair.

"Maybe…..I'm not really all that sure, to be honest." Lady Emeraldas replied, as the feeling receded into the back of her mind, and then vanished completely.

"It isn't like you to look so spooked over nothing…..Was it….?" Young Emeraldas started to ask, yet stopped when that horrifying thought crossed her mind. Lady Emeraldas shook her head.

"Unless Kenshin's sakabatou has been broken since we last saw them, then no, it can't be. It had felt like her spirit, at first, but then it didn't…..I don't quite know how to explain this." Lady Emeraldas murmured, as she then stood, and made her way out of the bridge; Angel following close behind her, shortly after.

"Should we follow up on it?" Young Emeraldas questioned, as she glanced at Maetel and Tetsuro for an answer.

"I don't know. Like my sister had said, it had felt like her, at first…..but then again, the power felt almost…..pure. It was as it had been, before Mother had been mechanized." Maetel said, as a worried look appeared in her blue eyes at this. Was Prometheum rising again, even after all they had done to seal her away?

"_It seems that what Hiko-san had said about her is very true_….._Prometheum __is__ harder to kill than a cockroach!_" Maya silently muttered; getting at least a hint of a smirk from Young Emeraldas, for that comment. She knew only too well what the wolf had meant by that…..and that that understanding was shared with her own sister, as well.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

For the first time in quite a while, there was finally a lull in the fighting. With a slight sigh of either relief or exasperation (his crew couldn't really tell which, at this point), Isaak sat down in the captain's chair, and glared up at the screens in front of him. Before them, the remains of several Illumidas battle cruisers drifted; taken apart by the Wave Motion Cannon hidden within the ship's bow.

"Whew! Didn't think those bastards would ever give up!" one man said, as he leaned back in his seat and stretched to relieve the tension in his back.

"Got that right!" another agreed, wholeheartedly.

"What's our status? Do we need to go back for repairs?" Isaak finally asked, forcing himself to sit up a little bit; hiding his discomfort upon doing so behind a cool veneer. Up until just recently, his wounds from his biological father's hands had been slow to heal, and still needed constant care…..a fact that irritated him, (and worried his half-sister Ida) to no end.

"Nope. _**Vanora**_'s doin' just fine, bro. No need to worry." Dierk replied, casually.

"Good. I'll be in my cabin, if anyone needs me." Isaak then said, as he then stood up and started to leave.

"Right. See ya in a few then, Captain." Another of the men on deck answered, before the young man walked out of earshot.

"'_Captain'_….._I still think being called that is going to take some getting used to!_" Isaak mused, as he made his way down the hall; smiling slightly, as he went. As it was, he was still getting used to being a Harlock, since he had adopted the last name of his uncle, and left behind the hated name of Darghund, along with the earth.

"_If I never return to earth, then that will be fine. It holds too many bad memories, as it is_….._But that doesn't mean I'll let the Illumidas do as they please, either!_" Isaak thought, as he arrived in his cabin, and sat down at his desk. To his surprise, there seemed to be a message waiting for him; and he could only wonder who had called.

"_Well, only one way to find out._" Isaak decided, before typing his code in, and watching as a small vid-screen emerged before him.

"How goes it over there, Isaak?" Harlock's voice asked, as his image appeared on the screen.

"Fine. It's finally gone quiet over here. How's it going for you?" Isaak replied, concernedly, when he'd noticed how tired the older man looked.

"The same. It seems they're pulling back again…..Though I can't say for how long." Harlock stated; his expression becoming a cross between exasperated and amused, when Lightningtooth grumbled something to the effect of 'Same shit, different day' under his breath.

"I know what you mean. It'll be foolish to hope that they've given up this soon…..Wonder if they've got anything else up their sleeves?" Isaak murmured, thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Harlock muttered, then added, "How is your ship holding up?"

"She's passing all the 'tests' thrown at her with flying colors, and held up quite well after firing three consecutive shots with the cannon. They didn't know what to make of the _**Vanora**_." Isaak replied, proudly. This got a smirk from the older man that he could tell held a hint of pride, as well.

"Good to know, since that kind of firepower might be needed, very shortly." Harlock stated; his tone sobering as he went on. Isaak could almost feel his heart drop like a stone into his gut.

"What's going on?" Isaak heard himself ask.

"Young Harlock had spotted something. Take a look and see what I mean." Harlock said, in response. Isaak watched as his uncle's face disappeared for a moment, and a picture appeared on the screen; feeling a chill work its' way down his spine, at the sight.

"It's….." Isaak managed, and gave the elder pirate a spooked look, when his face had reappeared again.

"One of the scientific satellites Kichigai had built, a long time ago. It had fallen into disrepair and drifted out into deep space…..Apparently, the Illumidas have stumbled across it….." Harlock said, his voice subdued by this finding.

"Would there be any rings in it?" Isaak whispered, almost fearfully.

"No idea. This might be from before he started building the damned things……In any case, we can't let the Illumidas keep it, or whatever secrets it might be hiding." Lightningtooth answered, gravely.

"Where is it now?" Isaak asked, after a few moments of uncertainty. Could the _**Vanora**_ handle the satellite on its' own?

"That is what is worrying me. It's heading straight for the Three-Nine. At the rate it is traveling, it will intercept it in a matter of hours." Harlock growled.

"And you're too far away to reach them in time….." Isaak muttered, as realization emerged within him, as well as concern for those traveling on the space train.

"Is Young Harlock chasing it now?" Isaak then questioned; as something resembling a plan began to form in his mind.

"Yes." Harlock answered.

"Then tell him that I'm on my way!" Isaak said, as confidence made his blue eyes flash, and as a smirk appeared on his own face.

"I will." Harlock promised, before the connection was cut; undoubtedly so the elder pirate could alert his son of the help that was coming. They could only hope that it would be in time to prevent the worst from happening.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

_It was cold. So cold, that she thought she would never get warm again. It was also dark; such a deep, ominous pitch black that it seemed that light was forbidden from even breaking it._

"_What? Where? W-what's_….._happening?" she wondered; shivering from the ever-present chill, and whimpering helplessly when it didn't go away. Then, suddenly, light made its' presence known; slicing mercilessly at the darkness and cold as it arrived, and sending a blast of air down onto her. It was then that she could faintly hear the startled yelp of a baby_….._and then, strangely enough, the headmaster of the orphanage's voice!_

"_Easy there, little one. Things will soon be all right. Rest easy, now." The familiar voice soothingly said, quieting the fear-filled cries, and calming the chill of fear inside of her._

"_Papa? Is she awake now?" a youthful voice asked, with a hint of childish concern in it, as he spoke._

"_Indeed. I want you to meet your new little sister_….._Andromeda." the headmaster's voice gently murmured, in response._

"_Andromeda_……._My sister_….._Andromeda_……_" the child's voice murmured, before it started echoing into silence._

"_Andromeda."_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"'Meda! Hey, 'Meda!" Shota's voice suddenly shouted; breaking through the deep haze the dream had cast over her, and startling her into wakefulness. And it was with a yelp that she fell from the seat she had been napping on, and ended up on the floor.

"Shota….." Andromeda growled, irritably, as she tried to brush her long, tangled blond hair out of her face, so she could scowl at the child. And yet, when she saw the look on Shota's face, she couldn't help but laugh. He looked so scared that she was going to be angry with him, that he seemed almost seconds away from wetting himself.

"It's all right, Shota. I'm not mad." Andromeda sighed, when she'd seen the plaintive look in the little boy's bright lavender eyes; grinning slightly when that changed to an almost hopeful look.

"You're not?" Shota sniffled, as he wiped the remainder of the tears from his eyes. Andromeda only shook her head.

"No. I'm more mad at myself…..I mean, I did just do a face-plant into the floor of the Three-Nine, after all." Andromeda chuckled; her own smile widening, when Shota then gave her an almost bewildered look, for that.

"Oro?" Shota asked, as he tilted his head to one side; giving him the look of a confused puppy, as he did so.

"Never mind. So, what is it that you'd wanted to tell me?" Andromeda asked, getting back to the subject at hand, before the younger of the two boys could forget.

"Ah! Claire'd told me to tell you that dinner will be being served soon!" Shota replied, cheerily; glad that she wasn't upset with him.

"Then we'd better not be late, huh?" Andromeda again asked, as she stood up, dusted herself off, and offered a hand to Shota. She got a vigorous shake of the head from him, in response.

"Then let's get a move on, then." Andromeda said, before they left that car behind them; completely unaware of what was just around the bend…..

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Not a very exciting chapter, granted, but I'm trying to build up an atmosphere without spoiling anything for the future chapters! Hope this was all right!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It was with some alarm, that the crew of the _**Arcadia**_ picked up upon a distress signal, a few hours after Harlock had made contact with Isaak.

"Where is it coming from?" Harlock asked, as he rushed to the helm.

"It's coming from a planet, Captain! They're reporting that an attack by a Illumidas battle group is under-way!" Kei replied, urgently; noticing when the older man's eye narrowed. Was this a diversionary tactic?

"_Only one way to find out_….." Lightningtooth sent; bristling at the thought, yet willing enough to trust both young captains with the protection of the Three-Nine.

"Full power to the engines, we need to see if we can get there in time." Harlock growled, then glanced briefly back at the back of the bridge, where Hiko now waited; his sword already drawn and ready for the battle ahead. With only a nod, the ancient swordmaster summoned his three guardians to his side, then rushed through a gate to get to the besieged…..hoping they would get there in time, to save at least some of those behind the distress signal.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Andromeda couldn't help but sigh in some exasperation, as she listened to yet another 'debate' between Mel and Shota.

"The _**Arcadia**_'s the one that's outdated, Shota! The _**Atlantis**_ is the coolest ship out there, right now!" Mel argued, vigorously.

"Nuh-uh! _**Arcadia**_ and Captain Harlock are the most awesome!" Shota fired back, angrily; furious with the older boy's words and determined to prove him wrong, "They've been around longer than Captain Falko and his ship have!"

"All the more reason why I think they're outdated!" Mel retorted; before Shota flew after him with fists raised, ready for a fight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Andromeda shouted; finally having had enough, and getting to her feet so she could pull the two boys apart from one another, "One more word out of EITHER of you, and I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down comfortably for a WEEK! Am I making myself abundantly clear?!" At his, both boys gave her wide-eyed nods; not daring to say anything in response, for fear that they would bring her wrath down onto them.

"Good. Now sit there quietly and eat your dinner." Andromeda commanded, as she began to calm down, and she also returned to her seat. Claire could only chuckle when Mel and Shota exchanged genuinely fearful looks, then sat down and hesitantly began eating again.

"Quite the handful, aren't they?" Claire asked, as she approached the table with a tray in hand; smiling again when she saw Andromeda's deadpan look in response to the question.

"You don't know the half of it." Andromeda muttered, then sighed, as she watched and listened as Miru started up another conversation, this time about the Pirate Queen, "But at least I know, from this argument alone, that they haven't really been effected by my near-assassination….."

"That has been worrying me, as well." Claire agreed, then motioned for the other woman to follow her out of the dining car; trying to keep the trio from overhearing where the conversation was turning now, so they wouldn't begin worrying again. Once they were safely out of earshot of the three children, Andromeda brought up her concerns again.

"I just can't figure out who would want to kill me, though……What could I possibly have knowledge on that someone else doesn't want known?" Andromeda said, as she gave the crystalline woman a bewildered look for added emphasis.

"I…..I'm not sure either, Andromeda-san." Claire lied, hiding what she knew she had seen, only hours before.

"I wish I knew, that way I could do something to keep Mel, Miru, and Shota safe…..I love them too much, to see anything happen to them." Andromeda admitted, as she gazed through the window in the train car's door, and back into the dining car at the trio sitting there; oblivious to the conversation that was going on not too far away. Yet, before Claire could say anything in response to those worries, something struck the train in its' side; almost sending both women crashing into the wall of the train car afterwards.

"Claire-san!" Andromeda yelped, as she remembered that the other woman was made of glass, and shielded her from harm with her own body.

"'Meda! Daijobu?!" Miru and Shota shouted, when they had picked themselves up from where they had fallen, and rushed into the car where they were.

"I-I'm okay! Don't worry! Are you three all right?!" Andromeda replied, once she had gotten her wits somewhat about her again; blinking the stars out of her eyes, from the impact with the wall as she did so.

"Hai!" the three children answered.

"Claire-san, daijobu?" Andromeda then asked, concernedly.

"H-hai….I'm fine…..You saved my life…." Claire murmured; again finding herself comparing Andromeda's actions to those of Maetel and Emeraldas. At this, she got an endearing smile from the young woman.

"How could I not return the favor?" Andromeda replied, honestly, as she helped Claire up, and then made her way over to the three children to make sure they were all right.

"What hit us, 'Meda?" Mel questioned, uneasily.

"I don't know….." Andromeda said; looking aside when some unsettling sounds started coming their way; blasters going off, the rough growls of the attackers as they forced their way through the train cars…… as well as their demands to know where she was.

"_What the hell?! Why're they searching for __me__?!_" Andromeda wondered, her eyes widening as the men in question barged into the dining car, and her face paling, when she saw their green skin…..

"You're coming with us, woman. There's some answers we want, and you're going to give them to us." The Illumidas in command growled, as he aimed his rifle at her heart.

"And if I refuse?" Andromeda replied, as she put herself between the Illumidas and the children; giving the alien men a glare that only Emeraldas could have matched, at this point.

"Then we'll kill those brats one at a time, until you agree to come with us." The Illumidas replied; his words chilling Andromeda to the core…..and making her blood boil in rage, at the same time.

"You lay one hand on my children, and I'll kill you myself." Andromeda snarled; reminding Claire of a she-wolf protecting her young…..and she knew for a fact, that Andromeda could back up that threat.

"Then come with us and we'll spare them." The Illumidas intoned, with a victorious grin; gazing lustfully at her, as he eyes narrowed, and then she started walking forward.

"No, 'Meda! Don't do it!" Miru cried, fearfully, as she tried to grab the woman's hand, and prevent her from leaving with the aliens.

"I've got to, Miru-chan." Andromeda said, gently, as she briefly gripped the girl's hand, and then let go; forcing herself to not look back, since she knew that if she did, it would undo her utterly.

"Let's go, then." The Illumidas in command said, as he grabbed Andromeda's arm, and roughly pushed her ahead of them.

"'Meda!!" Miru and Shota wailed, before Mel started to rush after the aliens…..only to be on the receiving end of their parting shots. And the last sound Andromeda heard before she found herself being knocked out, was a scream of pain from Mel…..as well as some cries from Shota and Miru.

"_The bastards_….._They lied to me!_" Andromeda could only think, before everything faded from around her……

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Young Harlock could only snarl under his breath, as they finally arrived on the scene….only to find that they were too late, and the attack on the Three-Nine was already under way.

"Bring cannons to bear! Fire at your discretion!" Young Harlock shouted, then added, "Aim for the aft section of the satellite!"

"Aye, sir!" Yattaran replied, and as the commands were swiftly followed through. Within seconds of their arrival, a serious battle was joined between them and their enemies; yet Young Harlock could only feel a hint of relief, when the _**Vanora**_ finally arrived on the scene.

"Glad you could make it, Isaak!" Young Harlock called, as a picture of his cousin appeared in one corner of the viewscreen in front of him.

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world, cousin. You know that!" Isaak replied, with a grin and a thumb's up, before giving his crew the go-ahead to begin firing their smaller guns on the satellite, as well. Yet they weren't prepared for what happened next; for a few moments, it seemed as though the satellite wasn't budging an inch, and it was actually going to put up even more of a fight….and then, without warning, it detached from the side of the train, flew a short distance away from it, and then warped away!

"What the hell…..?!" Tochiro Jr. asked; voicing the confusion of all the pirates on the scene, perfectly.

"Why did they pull away like that?" Isaak added, bewildered by this turn of events, to no end. Young Harlock shrugged.

"Good question." Young Harlock replied, as at a loss as his cousin and best friend were, yet looking aside, when a transmission came through from the Three-Nine.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Young Harlock!" the conductor said, shakily, as he struggled to put his hat back on, while speaking to the pirates.

"No problem. But what happened, just now? Why'd they retreat like that?" Dierk was heard to ask, from his end of the communiqué.

"Oh, my soul…..Those damned Illumidas have kidnapped one of the passengers from my train! I did everything I could to prevent them from taking her, but it wasn't enough!" the conductor fretfully said, and noticed when Young Harlock and Tochiro Jr. exchanged some alarmed looks; had Maetel or Young Maetel returned to the train and been abducted?!

"_Maetel is still on board the __**Queen Emeraldas**__, remember? And Young Maetel is waiting for her train pass to be renewed_…." Fang silently said; reminding his master and Tochiro of those facts…..and yet still feeling as confused by this, as they were.

"Is anybody hurt over there?" Tochiro asked, concernedly; putting their confusion aside, for the time being, and focusing on what needed to be done now.

"We've got a few injured over here, yes! The worst of them being a twelve-year-old boy!" the conductor replied, and as those words made Young Harlock's eyes fill with rage.

"Fang. Your gate." Young Harlock growled, as he walked away from the _**Neo Arcadia**_'s helm; signaling that he was going over to the train, personally.

"R-right." Fang agreed, then silently called out to Kenshin, Wanderer, and Kuromaru, "_Meet us on the Three-Nine, you three. We might need your help with getting some of the injured passengers to sickbay._"

"_Already on the way, Fang-kun._" Kenshin immediately answered; knowing that time was of the essence, now.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

All was chaos, as Hiko, Kagemaru, Gemini, and Winter arrived on the planet, right in the thick of the attack.

"I hear children in one of those buildings! I think it's an orphanage!!" Gemini shouted, over the deafening roar of the lasers, as they dove for the relative safety of a stone wall.

"Go find them, then. Get as many of them away from here as you can!" Hiko commanded; getting a nod from the female wolf in response to that, before she rushed through her gate to where the owners of the terrified voices now hid.

"_Why would they attack such an out-of-the-way planet such as this? What could be here that they would go to such measures to destroy?_" Kagemaru asked, as he crouched alongside his lifelong friend and master.

"Good questions and no one around to answer them…..Par the course, when hanging around the space pirates." Hiko mumbled, irritably; moving swiftly when a lull in the firing came, and taking out as many of the alien soldiers as he could before they could even think of aiming at him again.

"No comment." Winter muttered; sensing some chagrin at Hiko's words from Lightningtooth, for that. Meanwhile, as Gemini wandered carefully from building to building, she finally came across the scent of the children she had heard weeping, earlier.

"_I think I may have found them._" Gemini silently said; alerting them of that much, before going into the building itself. Within moments, she found herself face-to-face with a frightened little boy.

"Easy, easy there, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Gemini softly said, in an effort to reassure him, when she'd seen the tears gathering in his bright blue eyes.

"Y-you sure? You're not a…..big bad wolf?" the child whimpered, fearfully; hardly taking into account that wolves normally weren't supposed to be able to speak. Gemini only smiled in reassurance at him, in response.

"Everything will soon be all right, I promise. We'll chase those green meanies away, in no time." Gemini said, as she slowly approached the frightened child, and allowed him to bury his face in her fur.

"Korin! Get back over here!" another child's voice hissed, from somewhere close by; more afraid for her companion, than anything else.

"Who else is here? Is everyone all right?" Gemini asked, as she looked up and around; surprised when she saw what appeared to be an old-fashioned storm cellar door open up in front of them, and a few more children climbed up out of the bombproof beneath it.

"Waitaminute! It was that wolf that'd talked just now?! I always thought it was just the wolf of Captain Harlock that was supposed to be able to do that!" another boy, this one slightly older than the one called 'Korin', said, his brown eyes wide in obvious astonishment as he mentioned it.

"Well, what if she is Captain Harlock's wolf?" a girl who appeared to be about the same age, with pale blue hair and eyes, suggested.

"Nah, Harlock's wolf's a male, this one's a girl!" the older boy stated, matter-of-factly. At this, Gemini's expression deadpanned.

"And what's wrong with being female, if I may ask?" Gemini grumbled.

"Oh! Uh…..n-nothing, I guess….." the older boy stammered, when he'd seen Gemini's expression.

"That certainly sounds like something 'Meda would've said." The girl sighed, sadly. Now this got Gemini's attention.

"'Meda' Who's that?" Gemini questioned, curiously; having the feeling she was on to something.

"Her full name is Andromeda Zannen…..and she is my daughter." A man's voice stated, almost sadly; the very sound of it sending chills down Gemini's spine…..She knew that voice only too well…..

"Akuhei……" Gemini growled, as her hackles rose at the sight of the man before her, and her eyes lit up in anger and determination. Even if it cost her her life, she wasn't about to back down and let him harm a single hair on the children's heads……not if she had anything to say about it!

"_Captain, I don't know how the hell he could possibly have come back from the dead, but Akuhei's here! Hurry and get down here as fast as you can!_" Gemini silently sent, as she stood her ground in front of the children, and bared her fangs at him; feeling some relief when she saw not only Hiko appear behind him, but also Harlock as well.

"Who are you? Why are Illumidas after you, to begin with?" Harlock asked, as he pointed his gravity saber at the man's head, and prodded him into turning around to face him.

"I was…..am…..known as Aitou Zannen…..and I am related to the infamous and greatly hated late Doctors Kichigai and Akuhei…..much to my great shame." The man before them said, morosely.

"The resemblance is a little too uncanny." Hiko growled, and as Kagemaru, Winter, and Lightningtooth snarled in agreement to that.

"I remember, at one point, being told by someone that there were two doctors that manufactured the clones Prometheum had commanded to be made, in the event of any assassination attempt." Harlock said, his tone and expression unreadable, as he spoke. The old man before them sighed and nodded.

"I am one of them, unfortunately. I was in charge of the flesh and blood clones….not only of her, but also of her daughters, as well." Aitou replied, somberly.

"Then what are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?" Lightningtooth questioned; bewildered as to why the old scientist was even there to begin with.

"Trying to atone." Aitou murmured, shamefully; smiling sadly when Korin and the other children cautiously came out of hiding and gathered around him; a few of them even becoming bold enough to get a closer look at the great pirate they had heard so much about, and the swordmaster standing close by.

"By taking in the children of your victims." Hiko said, as an unreadable look appeared in his dark eyes. The old man nodded.

"Yes. Even though I know I will never find them all….I do what I can for those I can find." Aitou said, then gave the pirate an almost pleading look, "I know that you bear a tremendous grudge against my deceased brother, and his continued aggression towards you even after his death, but please, hear me out."

"I'm listening." Harlock said, his tone reminding Lightningtooth of what it had sounded like before the Noo Incident; one of impending dread.

"If the Illumidas are starting to come after me, then they must have found out about Andromeda, as well. Please, I beg of you, rescue her!" Aitou pleaded; his words surprising both pirate captain and swordsman to no end.

"Why would they want your daughter, Zannen?" Hiko then asked, even though he had the feeling he would regret even asking that question, in the long run. At this, Aitou gave all of them a grave look before answering.

"She is a clone of La Andromeda Prometheum…..but she has a soul of her own." Aitou replied; his words stunning all of them. A clone with a soul all her own?!

"_And if that is the case, then does she have the power Prometheum had been able to command?_" Harlock wondered, uneasily, as he silently gave Lightningtooth the okay to open his gate again, and begin the evacuation of the orphanage to the _**Arcadia**_; shaken to the core by what they had learned, and what this could mean for all of them in the near future.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I know this story is moving at an odd pace, but I hope it's easy enough to understand (in other words, I hope I haven't lost anyone, yet!) I also hope that the chapter was all right!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The scene on board the Three-Nine was one of barely controlled chaos, as Young Harlock and Fang arrived. All they could see and hear, were the sounds of the few passengers' frightened voices, the conductor trying to calm them down, Kenshin and his guardians arriving to help, and the plaintive weeping of some children…..And it was this last sound that Young Harlock focused on and followed to its' source. He was sickened by what he saw; a small, red-haired little boy, and a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, were trying to stanch the bleeding in their companion's wounds, but were only getting themselves soaked in blood, for their efforts.

"Eternal One….." Fang whispered, as his master quickly moved to the wounded boy's side; removing his scarf from around his neck as he did so.

"W-what…? Wh-who….?" The girl sniffled; startled by the sudden appearance of the pirate captain, and the help he was trying to give her fallen friend.

"Damn, this looks bad….." Young Harlock snarled, as he took in the full extent of the boy's injuries; he'd been shot at close range by at least two laser rifles, once in the right side of his chest, and again lower in his abdomen. Yet the wound that really made Young Harlock's blood boil was the gash across the boy's left cheek that had been left by a parting shot into the train car.

"_Almost the same wounds I'd had, after the __**Vengeance**__ was overrun_…." Young Harlock mused, as he carefully lifted the boy from the floor; mindful of the fact that the child was just barely unconscious, as he did so.

"Is Mel gonna be all right? He isn't gonna die, is he?" the red-haired boy asked, as he looked plaintively up at him with tear-filled lavender eyes.

"We're going to do all we can to keep him alive, kid. Trust me on that." Young Harlock said, trying to reassure him, even though things looked pretty hopeless for the injured boy.

"_I think we'd better hope that Black Jack is up to the task_…._since it might just take his skill to keep the poor kid alive. His wounds are grave._" Fang silently said, as he carefully walked up to the remaining two children, and offered them his back to ride on, so they could accompany them back to the _**Neo Arcadia**_.

"_No arguments there._" Young Harlock agreed; his mental tone subdued by what he was seeing, yet forcing that to the side as soon as they were back aboard the ship, and they all headed for sickbay as fast as their feet could carry them.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

_Smoke. It was all she could see, and the sounds reaching her ears were horrible to even imagine, much less really hear. Screams of agony and fear, the gasps of pain of the dying, the sobs of the grieving_……

"_Have I landed in hell?" she wondered, as all of these sounds reached her; barely having enough time to brace herself for the wall of emotional pain and anguish that subsequently crashed over her._

"_No_….._But it might as well be_….._" an unfamiliar voice whispered, painfully._

"_Who's here? Who are you?" Andromeda asked, bewildered by the fact that she was even speaking to someone like this._

"_No one_….._" the voice sadly replied._

"_That's ridiculous! Of course you're someone! How else could you even be speaking to me?!" Andromeda asked again; glancing around as she spoke, but seeing nothing but the ever-present smoke._

"_You don't understand_….._" the voice said, despairingly._

"_Of course I don't! You haven't __explained__ anything to me yet! What's going on here?!" Andromeda again questioned; becoming annoyed now, since the answers weren't forthcoming._

"_Her__ legacy_….._We are both a part of her legacy_….._" the forlorn voice sobbed, pitifully; sounding more and more like a frightened child, the longer she spoke._

"'_Her' legacy? Who are you talking about?" Andromeda asked; becoming concerned about her unseen companion, despite herself; stepping forward into the mists to start looking for her as she did so._

"_Prometheum_……_" the voice cried, the name jolting Andromeda right into wakefulness, as it was uttered_……

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"WHAT?!" Andromeda yelped, as she bolted upright…..only to bash her head into something on the way up, and fall back onto whatever she had been laying on, up until then.

"Ow….." Andromeda muttered, as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, and then looking around at where she was now. From what she could tell, it was a poorly lit, filthy little cell, on what seemed to be a satellite that had been abandoned for a long time.

"_Shit. That's right! The Illumidas captured me!_" Andromeda inwardly hissed, as she slowly got up and started wandering around the dingy cell.

"Glad to see that you are well, Miss Zannen!" a voice sneered, over the intercom.

"What's going on here?! Why did you capture me of all people?!" Andromeda asked, angrily.

"You have something we want……Something that could turn the tide of this war in our favor." The Illumidas commander said, in response; the victorious tone in his voice raising the hackles on Andromeda's neck.

"And what might that be?" Andromeda growled, even as a tiny part of her mind was trying to warn her of what the voice in her dream had been telling her of, just moments ago.

"You probably don't even realize it, yourself, but you aren't like everyone else. You carry a light within you…..a light that is said to only be inherited by the queens of La Mettale." The Illumidas said, watching from where he now sat, the young woman's reactions to this.

"What of it?" Andromeda questioned; becoming a little uneasy, now, as things started becoming a little more clear to her.

"That light is said to heal whomever it touches. We need a healer on our side, since the Space Pirates are depleting so much of our fighting force." The Illumidas murmured; trying to win her over, with what seemed to be a sob story. At this, he received a little bit of a smirk from the young woman…..one that reminded him more of the Pirate Queen, than the fabled Queen of La Mettale.

"Even if I had such power, I certainly wouldn't help the likes of you! Forget it!" Andromeda stubbornly replied; her usual fiery personality emerging for the first time in days, "There's no way in hell that I'll help you!"

"More's the pity." The Illumidas sighed, in response, before he pressed something in the control booth where he now sat…..And something that Andromeda hadn't noticed had been around her neck until then, suddenly became blistering hot…….Forcing a scream from between her lips, at the fiery pain it brought.

"_Looks like you were right, whoever you were_….._This might as well be hell, since no one knows where I am, now_….._and there's no way they will find me in time, even if they did_….." Andromeda thought, as her world again started to go dim around her…..

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Angel was awoken by the sound of glass breaking. At first bewildered by this, she stepped out of the alcove where her bed was situated; intent on checking on Lady Emeraldas, while she was at it. What she saw next, froze her to the spot; the older woman had collapsed to knees, her hands gripping her throat in agony.

"Emeraldas!" Angel yelped, as she rushed to the red-haired woman's side, fear and worry propelling her forward, even as her doubts tried to keep her out of range.

"_What in the world is causing this?! What's going on?!_" Angel helplessly wondered; her frightened thoughts reaching even her mate, at this point.

"_Angel, what's happening?!_" Lightningtooth asked, alarmed by the fear he was feeling in his mate.

"_I don't know! Lady Emeraldas was fine, until a few moments ago, but now she's collapsed!_" Angel replied, watching as the older woman slowly started to come out of the spell; coughing and gasping painfully, as she did so.

"_What about Young Emeraldas and Maetel? Are they also suffering from the same thing?_" Lightningtooth questioned, worriedly.

"_I_….._I don't know_….._It seems like she's coming out of it, now_….." Angel fearfully sent, as she tried to help the older woman get back up; allowing her to wrap her arms around her neck to brace herself from the pain, as she did so.

"_I'm coming._" Lightningtooth then said, before a gate opened nearby, and the scarred wolf came through it.

"W-what…..just happened?" Lady Emeraldas whispered, as she gave the two wolves a shaken look.

"Just what we would like to know….." Lightningtooth murmured, then began helping his mate get the Pirate Queen back on her feet. No sooner had they done so, did Tetsuro, Maetel, Young Emeraldas, Firefly and Maya run into the room; their expressions of alarm telling both of the older wolves all they needed to know.

"_Harlock, I think we may have at least some answer on how to find that clone Zannen had mentioned_….._But I don't think you're going to like it._" Lightningtooth silently told his master; with a note of dread in his mental voice, as he told him this. And the long silence afterwards let the wolf know that he was right…..but what choice did they have?

"_Tell Emeraldas and the rest what we have found out, and then relay it to Young Harlock and Isaak. They need to know of these developments._" Harlock replied, uneasily; the growl in his mental voice telling the wolf that he didn't like the idea, either.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Grr. I hate writer's block! So sorry for the short chapter, minna, but this was the most I could come up with, this time! Hope it was okay, despite that!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

An alarm going off in the _**Atlantis**_' bridge was all that told the captain and crew that something was going on.

"Shit, what the hell is that thing? It's huge!" one man muttered, as the computers brought the images up on the monitors.

"A scientific satellite…..I was hoping I would never see one of those again." Falko snarled, even as Mind allowed a hiss to escape at the sight.

"But what's it doing all the way out here?" another man asked, as he turned and gave the pirate captain a bewildered look.

"I don't know…..But we must make sure that nothing from the inside of it is ever used again." Falko growled, then glanced at Kai and nodded.

"_Going to try boarding it first? That's risky._" Mind silently stated, once he'd realized what his chosen master had in mind.

"_Call it necessary practice._" Falko replied, with just the barest hint of a smirk in his mental voice, as he gave the shape-shifted wolf a slight grin; getting what could only be a sigh and a shake of the head from Mind, as an answer to that.

"_I'm starting to agree with what Hiko usually has to say about the Harlock Clan_…." Mind muttered, his comment getting some snickers from the crew on deck, and even Kai, for that.

"I'm sure you are." Falko murmured, as he checked to make sure he had his Phantom Dragoon and gravity saber, then turned and looked at his first mate, "Make sure Fritz stays here, this time. Since this is one of Kichigai's research satellites, I would rather not risk his safety. And let Aoshi and Soujiro know what is going on, as well."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Al replied, even though he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the boy wouldn't like his father's decision very much.

"Fire at your discretion!" Falko commanded; watching as the first shots left the _**Atlantis**_' cannons, and struck the fleeing satellite in its' side…..never once realizing just how timely this decision truly was.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Andromeda moaned, deliriously, as she returned to awareness, once again. All around her, she could hear a distant rumbling; almost as though a thunderstorm were approaching, yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out how far away it was.

"_But I feel like I've been struck by lightning_….." Andromeda hazily thought, as she subconsciously reached up to touch the metal monstrosity around her neck, only to flinch when she found that it was still blistering hot.

"_It seems you're going to suffer the same fate I had_….." the faint voice from before sobbed, in the back of her mind.

"_So this is how you died?_" Andromeda questioned, as her mind began to come back into focus again; getting no response from the ghostly voice to that, yet feeling her heart break for her, when she heard her still weeping. It wasn't until then, that she began to hear what sounded like panic-stricken voices coming towards her cell-block; opening her eyes when someone opened the door to her cell, and yanked her roughly to her feet.

"I don't know how the pirates could have found us so quickly, but we're not letting you go without a fight! Come on!" the voice from before snarled, as he pulled her along with him; wrenching her arm painfully behind her, as he did so, in an added effort to get her moving. Almost too swiftly for her recovering mind to keep up, they rushed through countless rooms; each one as dust-covered and horror-filled as the last, until they reached the docking bay. The first shot that came their way, was as much a surprise to Andromeda, as it was to her captors. With the sudden light and heat from a laser bullet, and then the sound of shattering metal, she suddenly felt the metallic 'thing' around her neck let go; the impact knocking her off of her feet, and sending her crashing to the floor. And it was with her dazed senses, that she was witness to her first vicious gunfight. All around her, the sounds of battle echoed painfully in her now over-sensitive ears; making her wince and try to put her hands over them, to try and muffle it.

"Hey! Are you all right, miss?" a male voice asked, from over the din; prompting her to look aside at the speaker in shock (mainly because he had gotten so close to the Illumidas soldiers without their noticing it). It only added to her confusion when she saw that the one who had spoken to her, just then, wasn't human either!

"Too dizzy to stand….and my neck hurts!" Andromeda replied, as loudly as she could, since her throat still hurt quite a bit, from the aftereffects of the ring's voltage. The creature next to her (which she guessed to be a wolf, of some kind) then nodded and motioned to his back with his head.

"Then grab onto me! I'll get you out of this!" the wolf offered, ducking from some shots from the alien soldiers as he said that, and looking over at their attackers for added measure. With only a nod in return in answer to that, Andromeda then threw her arms around the wolf's neck, and hung on for dear life as he swiftly started running towards the other side of the hangar; leaving her Illumidas captors in the dust, before they even realized what was happening.

"She's escaping! Don't let her escape!" Andromeda could barely hear them shout, before a few of them broke away from the firefight in pursuit.

"_I __can't__ let myself get captured again! I need to know what has happened to Mel, Miru, and Shota! I need to get back to them!_" Andromeda thought, desperately, as she tightened her grip around the wolf's powerful neck.

"_Then hang on. I'll find a way to reunite you with them, I promise!_" the wolf telepathically said; startling Andromeda a little, when she'd heard him say that in her mind, yet giving him a slight nod, regardless. She wasn't sure how, but she felt she could trust the powerful creature with her life….and that her future seemed a little less grim, with him by her side…..

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Fang could only watch, as Young Harlock paced, in the hallway just beyond the door of the sickbay. The surgery to save the severely injured boy's life was well under-way….yet he knew that the odds weren't in his favor, at all.

"_His lung and heart have been badly injured by the blast_….._I'm not sure there's anything even I can do, at this point, aside from keep him alive for the time being_….._And even then, it'll just be a matter of time_….." Black Jack had said, gravely, once he'd gotten a good look at the boy.

"Either way, there isn't much hope….." Young Harlock muttered, as he finally stopped pacing, and sat down beside the black wolf with a sigh. It had taken a lot of effort, on their part, to reassure the two remaining children that their friend was going to be all right, that the doctor on the ship would do all he could do to help, and that they should get some sleep…..and Fang could tell that this was taking an emotional toll from his master, as well.

"_He remembers very keenly what it had been like to be an orphan_….._and knows all too well what those kids are feeling now, as their friend lies dying here._" Fang mused, as he watched Young Harlock prop his elbows on his knees, and rest his head on his arms; his posture alone telling him of the defeat he was feeling, at this point.

"I guess by seeing you like this, means that things don't look too good, do they?" Isaak's voice asked, as he walked over and joined them for the long wait. Young Harlock glanced at his cousin, and shook his head.

"Even with Black Jack's skills, the kid's survival is probably going to hinge on how strong his will to live is." Young Harlock murmured, as he again looked at the closed doors with a hint of dread in his gaze.

"This feels a little too much like the early days of the Underground, doesn't it?" Tochiro asked, as he entered the hallway from one of the other rooms.

"Yeah." Young Harlock agreed, "It does indeed." There was a few moments of oppressive silence, before Yattaran's voice finally broke it.

"Captain! Your dad's on the line! Hurry up and get up here!" Yattaran shouted, his voice carrying just enough shock in it, that it got all three men and the wolf to stand up and start running towards the _**Neo Arcadia**_'s bridge.

"What's going on, Yattaran? Does Dad need help over there?" Young Harlock replied.

"Not from what I could tell, but something's up!" Yattaran said, as they finally arrived on deck, just as the monitors brought up the image of the elder pirate captain.

"You look the worse for wear." Harlock said, when he'd seen just how tired Young Harlock still looked, and allowed some concern to sneak into his voice, at that.

"I'd say the same about you, at this point…..What happened over there?" Young Harlock in turn questioned, when he'd seen the vaguely haggard look in his father's eye.

"There's more to the Three-Nine's hijacking than we had first realized….." Harlock replied, as he looked over his shoulder, briefly, and nodded to someone who stood behind him…..and it was the sight of the old man that stepped forward that caused snarls to come from Young Harlock's, Tochiro Jr.'s and Fang's throats.

"Kichigai….." Young Harlock growled, yet, before Fang could open his gate to go to the _**Arcadia**_ and tear the man limb from limb, Harlock's voice intervened.

"This isn't Kichigai, Young Harlock…..but he does share some part in his legacy." Harlock stated, as the grim expression returned to his scarred face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Young Harlock asked; seeming surprised when the old man merely gave him a mournful look…..not at all what he remembered ever seeing on the demented features of the mad doctor.

"As I had told your father…..and the swordmaster…..I was the one in control of the genetic engineering projects…..for the flesh and blood clones of Queen La Andromeda Prometheum….." the old man said, sadly.

"Then this fiasco was your fault? Is that what this means?!" Tochiro snapped, furiously, "There's a kid dying in our sickbay because of you!" At this, the old man's face paled, and alarm came into being in his eyes.

"Which……which child is it?" the old man whispered; sounding as though his throat had dried, upon hearing the awful news.

"A twelve-year-old boy…… His name's 'Mel'. Sound familiar?" Young Harlock replied; feeling even further shock when the old man actually stumbled back in obvious horror, and as he put a hand to his chest, almost as though his heart were troubling him.

"Mel……Dear god, no….." the old man sobbed, as he struggled to regain his composure, and look up at him again, "How bad are his wounds?"

"Bad enough that even Black Jack is doubtful that he'll be able to save him." Fang growled, before Young Harlock could say anything else.

"But what connection could they have to the Three-Nine hijacking?" Isaak asked; finally breaking his unusual silence, and voicing his confusion on the matter at hand.

"The young woman who had been kidnapped….My daughter, Andromeda….is a clone of Prometheum…..but her soul isn't that of the hated queen. She has her own soul." The old man said, "A fact that I had found out, at great cost."

"It doesn't explain why the Illumidas would attack a civilian train to capture the clone." Young Harlock said, as evident distrust appeared in his hazel eyes, and a feeling of uneasiness emerged within him, as well.

"That's where things get interesting." Hiko's voice interrupted, from the back of the _**Arcadia**_'s bridge, before he stepped into sight, "The soul that the young woman has inherited, is the soul of one of the previous queens…..as well as the healing power they were said to have."

"Shit on a stick…..The Illumidas were after a healer of their own!" Tochiro muttered, as this piece of information sank in. They'd been dealing a heavier blow to their enemies than even they had previously thought!

"Then I guess it's time we tracked down the satellite. Fang, can you give me a lift back to the _**Vanora**_?" Isaak asked, as he looked down at the wolf, and got a nod of agreement. Within moments, both pirate vessels were on their way again, and moving faster than before. Time was running out, and they didn't know just what was going to meet them, at the end of this….yet they knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they didn't want to see history repeat itself anymore than they already have.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

It hadn't taken long, for Falko and his crew to finally get things under control in the docking bay of the decrepit satellite…..and yet, he couldn't help but worry, all the same, for the young woman that had been the Illumidas' prisoner, up until just an hour before.

"_There's still some soldiers chasing her, and the wolf we'd seen rescue her, but they haven't caught up with them yet. Whoever he is, he's fast on his feet._" Mind murmured, as he returned to Falko's shoulder for a moment, to watch as the rest of the crew tied up the remainder of the enemy soldiers who had wisely surrendered after their superiors had been killed.

"_Well, let's hope they can stay ahead of 'em for a little bit longer_….._At least, until we can get to them. Right Falko?_" Kai asked, as he glanced at the taller man and the shape-changed wolf with a knowing look in his eyes.

"_Right._" Falko agreed, then said, as Mind left his shoulder, resumed his true form, and opened a gate for the both of them, "Tell Al to ready the brig. We've got some prisoners that are looking for some rooms."

"Hai!" Kai replied, with a grin; noticing when the Illumidas soldiers exchanged worried and even fearful looks about that.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Right at that very moment, just beyond sight of the satellite itself, another pirate vessel was arriving on the scene…..and it's captain stiffened and growled, when she saw it.

"What is that thing doing here?" Young Emeraldas whispered, as a chill of old dread worked its' way down her spine at the sight; remembering only too well just how hard it had been on her and her own sister to escape from it.

"I don't know…..but Falko is here, as well." Lady Emeraldas murmured, as she glared at the metal monstrosity, and then glanced at the _**Atlantis**_ floating nearby. They could just barely see the boarding tubes from where they were, so they could only assume that Falko was within it as well.

"Should we go ahead and make contact, Captain?" Rowena asked, as she turned and gave the older woman a questioning look.

"Yes. The jamming isn't as bad here, so we might be able to reach them." Lady Emeraldas replied; getting a nod from the android, before the command was carried out.

"_That strange feeling from before seems to be returning, as well_….._But it isn't as strong as it had been on the previous occasions. I can only wonder why._" Angel mused, uneasily, as she also eyed the satellite with evident distrust.

"_I guess we'll soon find out._" Maya said, as she tried to calm Young Emeraldas' nerves, and as Tetsuro and Maetel both gripped Firefly's fur in an effort to reassure themselves.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

It had taken some time to get some distance between them and the pursuing Illumidas soldiers, before the wolf deemed it safe enough to stop in a darkened and dusty hallway and catch his breath. By now, Andromeda had gotten her wits about her again, only to realize that she didn't know where in the universe she was now, or if Mel and the other two children with him were even still alive.

"_Those damned Illumidas! I hope the Space Pirates kill every single one of them!_" Andromeda angrily thought, as hatred of the green-skinned aliens began to rise within her.

"Your hatred could be your undoing, you know." The wolf murmured; startling her from her caustic thoughts, and into looking directly at him.

"How could I not hate them for what they have done?! They have driven me from the only home I have ever known, may have murdered one of the children who had been with me on board the Three-Nine, and have kidnapped me for their own warped reasons!" Andromeda snapped, as hot tears came to her eyes, at the memory of Mel's pained cry, and the fact that she had been unable to protect him then. Yet the wolf merely gazed gravely at her with somber amethyst eyes; his sadness quelling the flames of vengeance within her at the sight of them.

"Not so long ago, I too had been driven from my home by a war…..A madness had appeared on my homeworld, and I almost succumbed to it's effects…..If it hadn't been for Leader Lightningtooth of the MoonString, I wouldn't even be alive right now…..But I can never go home, because of the madness." The wolf said, mournfully; his eyes filling with sorrow and another kind of sickness that Andromeda was only too familiar with, by now. Without another word, she inched forward and hugged the wolf's neck; her sympathy for his situation overwhelming the hatred in her heart.

"Since I can never go home, I gave up what was left of my cubhood, so my parents, at least, could leave me without feeling as guilty….and I have wandered through time and space, seeking something I can never have again." The wolf said, then pulled back and looked sadly at her, "I just don't want you to suffer the same kind of fate."

"Was…..hatred….the cause of the madness?" Andromeda asked, her voice softer and more subdued than it had been before. The wolf nodded.

"Long ago, when the first Great Leader reigned, Red Moon had tried to kill him. His misplaced hatred, and his lust for more power, were the main things that got him exiled, in the end. Since then, those emotions have been the cause of the madness, and those who succumb to it, are immediately exiled, and are barred from ever setting foot on their homeland again." The wolf explained; the emotional pain in his voice making tears of sympathy well in Andromeda's eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Andromeda whispered, as her tears flowed down her cheeks, unchecked. The wolf shook his head.

"No…..I haven't deserved one in a long time…..The only thing I have that resembles a name is what I am; an Outcast." The wolf stated, sorrowfully.

"Then my name would've been 'outcast' too, if it hadn't been for the kind people I have known in my life…..You need a better name than that." Andromeda said, as she remembered what she had learned from the disembodied voice just hours before, and finally made an effort to dry her tears, "And I have just the name for you."

"What?" the wolf asked, seeming to be stunned by this development, to say the least; blinking almost owlishly in disbelief at her, as he watched her sit on her knees in front of him, and smile gently.

"You're 'Renegade' from now on." Andromeda announced, firmly; putting a hand to his mouth, when he tried to object to that, "And don't you argue with me about it, either. I'm not about to change my mind."

"Then…..what is your name?" the newly-named wolf asked; humbled by what had just occurred.

"Andromeda Zannen is my full name, but you can call me 'Meda, for short." Andromeda replied, smiling when the wolf bowed politely to her in response to that.

"Then you are my true master, Andromeda-san…..And I'll protect you with all my strength, I promise." Renegade murmured; feeling it when his soul became bound to hers', and finding that he preferred that feeling to the one he had been left with, for so long.

"Something we'll make sure you don't do for long, mutt." A menacing voice snarled, from the shadows behind Andromeda; prompting the wolf to leap in between them and the young woman, when he saw how dangerously close they had gotten to her.

"_Dammit! How could I have not scented them before now?! And how did they catch up to us so quickly?!_" Renegade wondered, as he allowed his hackles to rise, and bared his fangs; ready to fight to the death for his master, if need be.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, and that it made some sense! If not, then things should start making sense soon! Let me know what you all thought of this, minna!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

For a few moments, time seemed to freeze around the young woman, her wolf, and the Illumidas soldiers; the seconds dragging into an eternity, as Renegade stood at bay, with his fangs bared. And the fur on his neck stood up even higher, when a sinister figure emerged from the gloom alongside the aliens, with about a dozen or so red-eyed, red-marked wolves alongside him.

"So it seems that shadows do indeed attract shadows…..Hello, young one." The pure white, red-marked wolf sneered; his crimson eyes sending a violent chill down Andromeda's back, as he spoke.

"Snake Tongue…..So you did survive!" Renegade snarled, his own hatred coloring his words, yet remaining in front of Andromeda, regardless.

"_Renegade, who is he?!_" Andromeda asked, silently; shuddering when she saw the lurid crimson eyes, and the markings on the other wolf's shoulders.

"_Snake Tongue_……_Red Moon's left hand lackey. He's one of the few Red Moon entrusts these sorts of missions to._" Renegade replied, before the evil wolf spoke up again.

"Yes….No thanks to that cur you call the eldest of our race." Snake Tongue replied, with a smirk, as he took a step towards them; stopping when Renegade snarled, lunged forward, and snapped at him.

"Renegade!" Andromeda yelped, shocked by this turn in the wolf's demeanor, yet leaping forward herself and wrapping her arms around his powerful neck to stop him, "_Don't let your hatred rule you! You'd told me yourself that it could ruin whatever chances you have at finding the future you want!_"

"_Andromeda_….." Renegade silently muttered, stunned by her courage in the face of such odds, and when she in turn glared at the red-eyed wolf, and the Illumidas soldiers behind him.

"Why don't you give in? It would be so much easier to allow the Madness to take you; it would give you strength and power beyond what you have now." Snake Tongue said, as he warily side-stepped around the pair; moving the Illumidas soldiers into position around them, as he did so.

"No. If I did that, it would make me into an indiscriminate killer….with a thirst for blood that would probably rival your own. That path is not for me." Renegade replied, as he struggled to calm himself, and found that he was succeeding, with Andromeda's help.

"Such a pity! You are giving up such strength and power! Enough to, say…." Snake Tongue murmured, then nodded; watching as one soldier suddenly grabbed the young woman's arm and pulled her away from the wolf's side, "Protect your mistress?"

"Andromeda!" Renegade yelped, when he saw this happen, yet reacting too late to stop it, and then feeling it when a laser blast struck him in the side.

"Renegade!!" Andromeda cried, when she saw the blood spray from the wolf's side, and when said wolf staggered from the force of it…..but did not fall.

"Such irritating stubbornness. Well, we'll soon see how much you'll take before you fall. Open fire!" Snake Tongue howled, before the alien soldiers did just that.

"_Renegade!!_" Andromeda inwardly screamed, as she struggled to free herself from the Illumidas' grasp; watching in horror as many of the blasts struck her brave friend. Yet, no sooner had this begun to happen, did something else occur that she would wonder about for quite some time afterwards; from out of nowhere, what appeared to be a falcon suddenly appeared, and began attacking the eyes and face of the soldier that held her. With a scream, the alien was forced to let her go, and Andromeda took no time at all to get to her newfound friend's side.

"_Renegade! Please! Still be alive!!_" Andromeda silently pleaded, when she had seen that the wolf had finally fallen, and was now lying deathly still; blood flowing freely from the deep wounds. Even when she had gotten to his side and lifted his top half into her arms, she could barely tell that he even still breathed.

"So, you'd somehow managed to survive, Snake?" another male voice growled, prompting Andromeda to turn and look at the speaker in shock. Where there hadn't been one before, there now stood another wolf!

"One of the Pirate Wolves…..Start shooting, you fools! Where they are, the Space Pirates are sure to follow! Kill him now before he gets the chance to alert his master!" Snake Tongue howled, his blood-red eyes flashing with almost a hint of fear, as he said that.

"I wouldn't recommend it." A man's voice snarled, from behind Andromeda, as the owner of it proudly strode out, "It will just make your lives even shorter than they already are." Andromeda could only gape in wonder at the man who now stood with his back to her; while she could tell that he was related in some way to Captain Harlock, she could see enough differences in him, aside from the obvious ones, that proved he wasn't.

"….Andromeda……What….?" Renegade's voice gasped, bringing her attention back to him, and the dire need he had for medical attention.

"Don't speak, Renegade….I thought I'd lost you there, for a second….These wounds look bad." Andromeda softly replied; struggling to keep her frightened tears in, when she saw how much difficulty he was having just breathing.

"…..Was all worth it…..to keep you safe…." Renegade reassured; feeling her turmoil and the guilt she had over his injury keenly, even though all of his other senses were beginning to fail him.

"_If he keeps bleeding like this, he won't survive_….._But what can I do? Would this 'light' that I supposedly have save him?_" Andromeda wondered, as she gripped the dying wolf's pale gray, blood-soaked fur tightly. Yet, as she sat there, she saw what she stood to lose, if she didn't at least try.

"_All right_….._Let's see what this light can do._" Andromeda thought, determinedly, then closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the wounded wolf before her; struggling to ignore the sounds as a vicious firefight began around her between the pirates and the Illumidas soldiers. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, and then…..

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"By the Eternal One's soul name….." Angel muttered, when she, Lady Emeraldas, Young Emeraldas, Maetel, and the rest stepped out of the gate, and felt the power of La Mettale's queens pulse strongly against their consciousnesses.

"This way. Come on!" Lady Emeraldas commanded, before rushing down the hallway; her gravity saber drawn and ready for the fight ahead.

"_I haven't felt this power since before Mother had allowed herself to be converted! __Has__ she returned again?_" Maetel wondered, as she ran alongside her sister, and gave her an uncertain look as she did so.

"_No telling_….._This power and presence feels too pure to be Prometheum's_…._but it also feels frighteningly similar, as well_…." Firefly mentally growled; knowing that this was what the humans also feared.

"_And Prometheum returning is the last thing we really need, right now._" Young Emeraldas added, as they rounded a corner, and found themselves caught in the radiance that had just emerged.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Even from as far away as the _**Neo Arcadia**_ and the _**Vanora**_ still were from the satellite, the feeling of the light could be sensed.

"Wow….." Fang muttered, as the healing sensation he was picking up through his mother and his mate came through to him.

"Seems like that clone's powers have awakened fully, doesn't it?" Isaak asked, as his face appeared on the monitor before Young Harlock; knowing that both crews could see the golden light emanating from the wrecked satellite, and knew what this meant.

"Seems that way…..I guess we'd better hurry." Young Harlock agreed, then glanced at Fang; signaling for him to open his gate with a nod.

"Don't go it alone, my friend. We don't know what's waiting inside that thing." Kenshin cautioned, as he and Sanosuke, as well as their guardians, strode forward as well.

"Not planning to, my friend." Young Harlock replied, then looked to his crew, "Remain as far away from the satellite as you can. If something happens, we might have to depend on you to call for help."

"Aye sir!" Yattaran responded; understanding what the captain had meant by that, and prepared for anything.

"Right." Isaak agreed, as well.

"_Then let's get going, then. From the looks of things, Falko and his crew have been wrapped up in this, as well._" Kuromaru growled, as he ushered for Kenshin and Sanosuke to get on his back, and as he and the wolves opened their gates to head to the satellite; having seen the _**Atlantis**_ through the monitors, and knowing that the other pirate was also investigating the strange happenings…..Little realizing just how strange things were turning out to be…..

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Power. Pure, unadulterated power. That was what was now coursing through her veins, right along with the blood in them; in some ways feeling just as natural, and in others, quite alien and strange.

"_This is the light that has been guarded by the Millennial Queens_…._the power to either destroy or heal, depending on how it is used. Andromeda Zannen._" A regal, yet gentle, feminine voice called; rousing Andromeda's almost unconscious spirit and getting her attention almost immediately.

"_Who's there? Who are you?_" Andromeda asked, as she tried to see who was speaking to her; wincing when all she saw was blinding light.

"_In some ways, I am you. I was known as Queen Millennia, the first queen of the world that had been known as La Mettale. For thousands of years, I have slept, waiting for the one who has inherited my spirit to awaken._" The voice said again, as its' owner appeared before her. At first, Andromeda was taken aback by the appearance of the woman before her; she was ethereal in her beauty. Long, pale, almost white, blond hair fell in shining waves towards her ankles, and the gown she wore seemed to glow, as well. Her eyes were the palest shade of blue, yet even Andromeda could see the gentleness and sadness in them.

"_And here I am_….._But how could I be worthy of this power? I mean_….._my 'mother' had been one of the most terrifying_….._creatures_….._to ever threaten the universe!_" Andromeda said, shakily; watching as Millennia sadly shook her head and smiled wistfully at her in response.

"_She wasn't always thus. At one time, she had been a good, level-headed ruler herself_…." Millennia murmured, comfortingly.

"_But how could you trust me, even knowing this?_" Andromeda questioned, surprised when the ghost of the ancient queen approached her, took one of her hands in her own, and gave her an almost motherly smile; an expression that almost set her mind completely at ease.

"_You know about what had happened to Prometheum, thus you have the ability to avoid repeating history. It's all in how you choose to use the light._" Millennia said; smiling warmly when a determined glint appeared in Andromeda's eyes.

"_You're right. And I know just how I'll use this power_…." Andromeda murmured, then gave the ghost a brave smile, "_I just hope I can make you proud of me, and that you won't feel like you'd made a mistake by choosing me._"

"_I already had the feeling that you would make the right choice._" Millennia whispered, as she watched Andromeda's spirit form disappear, and felt it when another ghost joined her there, and they both watched and waited to see how this decision would play itself out.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Falko could only shield his eyes and take cover behind some old lab equipment, as the intense light obscured most of what was going on in front of him.

"Mind! Are you all right over there?!" Falko asked; taking the chance to make sure the wolf was okay, even though the Illumidas were still there.

"_I'm fine!_" Mind mentally replied, even though he sounded bewildered by this fact, above all the others, "_This light isn't doing any harm at all_…._In fact, I'd even say that it feels like it's __healing__ all that it touches!_"

"_Healing?_" Falko wondered; feeling just as confused as the wolf now evidently was; he could still hear what sounded like pained howls and cursing from something or someone in front of them…..but he couldn't honestly tell if it was the alien soldiers, or the wolves that had appeared with them, at this point.

"Falko! What's going on?!" a woman's voice shouted, as the owner of it arrived beside him; startling him into looking up, and seeing that Lady Emeraldas and her group had just emerged from a hallway behind him.

"Your guess is as good as mine! One moment, we were exchanging fire with the green bastards, the next, this light appears!" Falko replied, as the Pirate Queen and the rest kneeled behind the wreckage, and watched the goings-on with some concern.

"We have some pretty nasty suspicions….but no proof to back them up…." Young Emeraldas growled, as the light began to fade.

"_It shouldn't be_….._but how she will act remains to be seen._" Kuromaru's voice muttered, as he, Kenshin, Sanosuke and Orion arrived through one gate, and Young Harlock and Fang came through another shortly afterwards.

"Seeing you here means that Harlock is on his way, then." Falko said, getting a nod from the younger man in response to that.

"And hopefully he'll be here soon…..since the light is fading even more, now." Fang agreed, as they watched the woman and wolf reappear from within the light; noticing with some shock that most if not all of the red-eyed wolves had either disappeared or……

"Oh, my head. Where in the Eternal One's name are we?" one wolf confusedly asked, as he slowly got to his feet; dizzily shaking his head as he did so.

"No idea. The last thing I remember, is being at my master's graveside….How the blazes did I get here?" another questioned, as he directed a bewildered glance to the one that had awakened first.

"Good question." Yet another muttered, as he also shakily got up, and looked around; startled when he noticed the remaining Illumidas soldiers lying near them (they had been knocked out by the intensity of the light), and then the pirates gaping at them in wonder.

"By the Eternal One…..they're cured! The Madness has left them!" Fang mumbled, when he saw that the remaining wolves' eyes were no longer blood red, and that they had returned to their true personalities.

"'The Madness'?" Young Harlock asked, confusedly, as he gave his wolf friend an equally bewildered glance.

"Long story….I'll explain later." Fang replied, even though he was just now realizing that Snake Tongue was nowhere to be seen, and guessed that he had somehow escaped when the light had been at its' brightest.

"_We'll see him again, sometime down the line._" Fang mused, then looked over to where the clone of Prometheum now was; watching closely as Lady Emeraldas, Maetel, and Young Emeraldas approached her.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Oblivious to all that was now going on around her, Andromeda worriedly watched as the wolf in her arms slowly began to come around again.

"Renegade?" Andromeda whispered, almost afraid to speak any louder, for fear that he would slip away if she did.

"An…..dromeda….?" Renegade rasped, as he sluggishly opened his eyes; smiling when he saw her wide blue eyes, and the honest concern for him in them.

"Did it work? Did I close your wounds?" Andromeda asked, worriedly, as she looked at his bloodstained gray fur; searching for any signs that her newfound powers hadn't worked. To her relief, he nodded, and slowly struggled to get to his feet.

"I'll say it did…..even the Madness is gone from him." An unfamiliar female voice stated, startling both Andromeda and Renegade into looking in the direction the voice had come from. To her furthered shock and wonder, there stood the Pirate Queen herself, with a white wolf at her side, right along with two more familiar women, and their wolves.

"_Lady Emeraldas, Young Emeraldas, and Maetel_….._Three people who had been wronged more than anyone else by Prometheum_….." Andromeda thought, as she slowly stood and faced the trio; feeling not unlike a condemned criminal as she stood there.

"Do you know who we are?" Lady Emeraldas asked, coldly, as she pointed her gravity saber at Andromeda's heart. She got a shake of the head from the younger woman as a response.

"Not personally…. And only by your reputations…..I don't have any of Prometheum's memories in me at all." Andromeda said, quietly; doing her best not to shudder under the look the older woman was giving her, and finding some comfort in the presence of Renegade beside her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Long moments of tense silence followed; moments that felt like an eternity, as Lady Emeraldas' gaze continued to chill her soul to it's foundations.

"_Such cold eyes_…." Andromeda thought, as shivers raced down her spine; not really surprised to see that the expression was reflected on the younger Emeraldas' face, as well. The only one who didn't seem to be made of ice was Maetel. Even though she was also giving her a look of close scrutiny, Andromeda could tell that she, out of the three of them, was the most likely to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Looks like it's true, then. She really doesn't know you three at all." A young man's voice stated, from behind the three women; startling Andromeda into looking at him, and consequently turning beet red when she realized who he was.

"_Oh shit! Young Harlock! To think I would meet him here, in the state I'm in!_" Andromeda thought, as she self-consciously looked down at herself, and her now-shabby clothing, and trying to salvage her dignity as best as she could.

"Is something the matter?" Maetel asked, breaking her uncertain silence when she saw how red-faced the younger woman now was.

"Umm….No….not exactly…..Uh…..Oh crap…." Andromeda muttered, still blushing profusely, as she spoke; looking up from time to time at the understandably confused pirate captain, and then looking away again when her eyes inadvertently met his.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"_Okay_….._Now __this__ is a rather strange twist_….." Lady Emeraldas mused, as she watched the young woman's flustered mannerisms, and arching an eyebrow when she noticed that it was because of Young Harlock's presence that this had come about.

"_It appears she has a crush on Young Harlock, and that is why she's so embarrassed to see him here now._" Angel said, silently, even though her tone had a hint of amusement in it.

"_Seems that way._" Lady Emeraldas agreed, as a smirk appeared on her own face at this, then holstered her gravity saber; knowing now that Andromeda posed no threat, and then looking at her again.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Maetel asked, when she saw how red Andromeda's face still was.

"Yeah….I'm okay….But you wouldn't happen to have an extra coat or cloak on you, would you?" Andromeda asked, embarrassedly, especially when she saw Young Harlock's expression change from confused to unreadable (though it had a hint of amusement in it, at her expense).

"But why would you need…..? Oh…..I see….." Tetsuro said, breaking his unusually long silence, only to embarrassedly hide his face behind his hat when he realized what kind of shape Andromeda's clothes were now in.

"_The only way this situation could get any worse, is if Young Harlock's father arrived now._" Andromeda mused, irritably, as she watched Firefly quickly jump through her gate at Maetel's request, and then return with a coat identical to the one Maetel wore, in her mouth.

"Thanks, I appreciate this." Andromeda murmured, before hurriedly putting the garment on, and hiding the ruined chest of her blouse under it.

"Even though Young Harlock isn't like my late husband had been, it's still embarrassing to be seen like that….." Lady Emeraldas said, knowingly; easing up around her, now, since she knew that Andromeda wasn't a threat to anyone.

"There're those who'd argue against that till doomsday, Lady Emeraldas." Young Harlock finally said, as he, Fang, Mind, and Falko approached; knowing now that the worst hadn't come to pass, and that they weren't about to face Prometheum again.

"Sylviana being among them?" Young Emeraldas asked, as she gave him a dry look; one that Young Harlock responded to with an arched eyebrow, and nothing else. Yet, the light moment was brought to an abrupt end, when Young Harlock's comm-link went off, and Tochiro's voice was heard…..his tone sounding more than just a little upset.

"You'd better get back here quick, my friend! The poor kid who'd been shot is….Black Jack had said he's goin' into cardiac arrest! Get your ass back here!" Tochiro shouted, the urgency in his tone getting an immediate reaction from Fang and Young Harlock….and Andromeda and Renegade.

"Can you get me to him, Renegade?" Andromeda abruptly asked, as fear for the child's life, and the need to quickly get to his side, came to the fore in her voice.

"Count on me!" Renegade replied, as he opened his own gate and they both rushed through it; emerging in the _**Neo Arcadia**_'s sickbay just moments later.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

If Black Jack and the just-arrived Isaak had been startled by Andromeda's sudden appearance at the injured child's side, neither of them showed it, as they watched her expression change from anxious to outright horrified in a heartbeat.

"Oh, Mel……I'm so sorry…..If only I had known….then you wouldn't be….." Andromeda whispered, as she tearfully brushed a hand against the child's strangely still face, then looked up at Black Jack plaintively, "And you've done all you could, haven't you?"

"Yes…..But the damage to his heart was too much even for me to repair." Black Jack replied, somberly; looking aside when Young Harlock and the rest arrived as well, and noticing when Young Harlock's own expression gained a hint of anguish at the sight of the dying child.

"There's nothing more you can do for him?" Fang asked, softly; whining when both Black Jack and Rook shook their heads in response.

"Then let me try." Andromeda murmured, as she carefully sat down beside Mel, lifted him up into her arms, and then concentrated. As before, at first, nothing appeared to be happening, and then, the golden light of La Mettale's queens appeared from within her; sinking into Mel's still form easily, and giving him the strength to return from death's threshold.

"It's working…..it's actually working….." Maya whispered, actually sounding shocked when she saw this occur before her.

"And not just on one person, either." Falko added, as he pointed out the fact that the pained look in Isaak's eyes was fading as well, the longer he also stood in the light.

"Before her mechanization, Mother's power had been like this, as well…..and she had also shared it with anyone who had needed it…." Maetel said, quietly.

"I find it hard to believe that Prometheum had been that benevolent." Young Harlock growled, reminding her that the emotional wounds left by the Machine War were still there, as well as his own hatred for the mechanized queen.

"Every human being has more than one possible future…..The circumstances, and the decisions made because of them, influence a lot more than you'd think." Kenshin murmured; remembering how his own actions had affected the outcome of that long-ago war, and seeming to shudder, when he thought of how things could have been different, if certain events hadn't come to pass.

"You're sounding more like a Time Lord than ever, Kenshin." Isaak said, with a slight smile, when Kenshin in turn directed a dry glance his way.

"Hey! The kid's waking up!" Tochiro said; returning their attention to the young woman and the child in her arms…..and the fact that Mel was indeed beginning to awaken.

"Mel?" Andromeda asked, hopefully, when she felt the boy move, and watched as he opened his eyes and blearily looked up at her.

"'Meda…..?" Mel mumbled, confusedly, then immediately roused up completely when he realized that the person he was looking at was really who he thought it was, "'Meda! It IS you! The Space Pirates got you back!"

"Good to see you too, Mel." Andromeda replied, as the boy enthusiastically hugged her; hiding his face in her shoulder and long blonde hair in order to hide the tears that followed.

"'Meda! 'Meda!" two more voices shouted, as their owners also dashed into the sickbay, and attached themselves to Andromeda's waist.

"Shota! Miru!" Andromeda answered, as she swept the other two sobbing children into her embrace as well; her relief over seeing that the other two children were alive and well spreading to the rest of them.

"_It's still hard for me to believe that the one those two had been waiting for was her_….._that clone of Prometheum_….." Young Harlock mused, as he watched the reunion for a few moments more, then turned away from the sight.

"Harlock?" Tochiro asked, startled that his friend was withdrawing, and troubled when he sensed the lingering anger deep within his heart.

"I'll be on the bridge." Young Harlock replied, coldly, before walking far enough away that the sickbay doors closed behind him.

"Why'd he walk away like that? Was it something we did?" Miru asked, letting them know that she, the other two children, and Andromeda, had also noticed the pirate captain leaving. Tochiro could only sigh and shake his head, when all of their questioning gazes turned to him.

"The memories of the Mech War are too fresh in his mind…..'Specially considering how he'd lost Reia." Tochiro murmured; subdued by the pain he was picking up from his friend, and then adding, "Guess he thinks that nothin' good can come from Prometheum, least of all a clone of hers'."

"But 'Meda isn't Prometheum! She's just….well….'Meda!" Miru said, arguing for Andromeda, even though the golden-haired woman was trying to quiet her.

"To him, I'm only a clone of Prometheum…..I can't really be anyone else." Andromeda murmured, sadly; jumping when Kenshin approached, and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"All you can do, at this point, is prove him wrong. Focus on using your strength to heal the wounds caused by this war….. and let your compassion for others be the main thing that moves you forward." Kenshin said; his eyes showing that this wisdom had been hard-won, and the cost to learn it had come at just as heavy a price.

"I guess that's all I can do, for now….." Andromeda agreed, even though she was looking down the hall after the pirate; hoping that time would eventually heal the still-bleeding wounds in his heart.

"Hey 'Meda…..Why're you wearin' a fur coat? I though you hated 'em." Mel said, finally realizing that something seemed odd about what the young woman was wearing now. At this, Andromeda again blushed; remembering all-too-quickly just what kind of state her own clothes were in now.

"Uh….well…..Things change, Mel…..." Andromeda stammered, with a nervous laugh, as she again set him back on his own feet, and then subconsciously gripped the front of the coat (even though she knew it was fastened).

"'Meda! The man behind you has purple eyes just like Shota! Do you think they're related?" Miru asked, suddenly, when she'd noticed this in the ancient rurouni.

"Let's hope not." Another man's voice grumbled, as the owner of it arrived in the sickbay, with two more men, three wolves, and what appeared to be a strange-looking cat following.

"Andromeda! Mel, Shota, and Miru!" the oldest-looking of the three said, with very evident relief in his voice, and as they four realized who he was.

"Father!" Andromeda replied, as she happily rushed over and hugged him; leading a charge that the trio of children followed eagerly.

"What a relief it is to see that you four are all right!" Aitou said, chuckling when the trio started trying to tell him of their adventures so far; their excited voices sounding like music to the old man's ears.

"Judging from how they are acting, I'd say that he was telling us the truth….as hard as it still is to believe." One wolf, this one a scarred, black-furred fellow, muttered.

"Indeed." Harlock agreed, even though he could tell that the group in front of him was reaching the same conclusions they had reached, hours before. It was then, that Andromeda finally stood up again, faced the elder pirate and the white-mantled swordsman, and bowed politely to them; her own expression almost seeming ashamed, as she did so.

"I'm sorry…..for all the pain Prometheum had put you all through….." Andromeda said, quietly; somehow sensing that these two had also been wronged by the hated queen, as well.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, girl. Your life is still yours' to live as you see fit…..and even the power you hold is yours' to use as you will." Hiko replied, calmly, even though a slight hint of something else had appeared in his ageless eyes.

"That's true…..And I choose…..to use it to help the pirates in this war…..to heal the wounds caused by the Illumidas." Andromeda said, her voice growing stronger with every word she said, and as she gave Aitou a determined look.

"And we're stayin' with her. Right?" Mel stated, stubbornly, then glanced back at his two friends for an agreement.

"Yeah!" Shota and Miru agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Then so be it." Aitou murmured, sadly, even though pride could be seen in his eyes, over his daughter's decision to fight at the pirates' sides throughout the remainder of the war.

"Then there's still a position in the _**Vanora**_'s sickbay that has yet to be filled…..if you would agree to it." Isaak offered; breaking his long silence, and offering a hand out to her; his blue eyes widening in surprise, when she took it in hers' and shook it strongly. Another free spirit had joined the pirates in their battle for freedom…..and their own future looked a little less dark than before…..


End file.
